


Yes

by Lazy_Bowtruckle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Date Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Bowtruckle/pseuds/Lazy_Bowtruckle
Summary: Domestic bliss of Drarry, enjoying a lazy December afternoon in their secret hangout spot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Yes

Past an encrusted track that goes around the Great Lake, hidden in the veil of massive oak trees was the secret spot of Harry and Draco. They had discovered this spot after a thorough scouting. And one day this concealed side-track opened its view like a Room of Requirement on the outskirts of the forest. It led up to a calm glade where few families of Bowtruckles resided on most of the trees. View of the lake was partially visible from the glade where they have been meeting for quite some time now.

It was a cold December afternoon in Hogsmeade. Snow had started to stick in the field in patches. Underneath the beech tree, Draco was sitting up against the trunk of the behemoth tree. His spotless robes were besmirched with the wet mud and grass, which he didn’t mind anymore. Harry was laying with his head rested in Draco’s lap. The juxtaposition of emerald & silver serpent of Slytherin and red & golden Lion of Gryffindor were entangled together in a blissful trope. 

“Is the Quidditch Cup finals messing with your sleep again?” said Draco. He has been noticing the tensed lines forming on Harry’s forehead and the dark circles under his eyes.  
“Not much now. Team has been putting in all their efforts to make it work this year”.  
“Weasley has been slacking on his right side, even with the new Broom. I’m sure he’ll mess it up for you in the finals”  
“Aha! Someone has been visiting the practice try-outs of the opponent team”. Harry got excited to see Draco pitching in the field he adores. He leaned upwards to ruffle his silken blonde hair into a mess.  
“Potter, I swear-!”. Harry quickly placed a soft kiss on Draco’s cheek. He knew it always works in calming his boyfriend every time.  
“I just happen to pass by the field and notice it, when I was on my way to the Owlry” sniggering a little still but unable to remain angry at Harry’s tricks.  
Harry knew he was just trying to avoid mentioning he had been sitting in the stands and watching intently throughout the try-outs. It had been so, because during last practice drills, Harry had got his leg injured quite bad. After which he had heard a constant criticism for how “Wild and Vapid” Quidditch is from Draco for more than week. “Anyway, why would I bother about that dumb game.”  
“You mentioned it first.” Harry could feel Draco getting annoyed with not being able to come up with a counter argument. He enjoyed these moments thoroughly.  
“You’ve got quite a nerve there, Potter. Wipe that smug smile off that face.” Draco had been playing with his boyfriend’s hair, and with a slight push he bent down and placed a kiss on grinning Harry’s lips.  
“So when are you leaving for home this Christmas?”  
The question always accompanies with slight uneasiness for Draco. He hadn’t told anyone in his circle or family about Harry. And he hated that part. “I’m thinking of staying here for the holidays. Not that it would be any ecstatic at Wiltshire anyway.”  
Harry sat back up, next to Draco face to face. He held Draco’s hands. “You should come with me to the Grimmauld Place this time. You know Sirius had accepted our relationship. He will be happy to see you, and turn all his might into turning you into a Black!” Harry was excited like a crackling fire. Draco could see the flare of excitement in his eyes, that pushed a gentle smile on his stiff face. ‘Oh, Harry Potter. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me’.  
“You think the Weasleys will be comfortable with me there?” Draco said in a tone that implied him being there is out of picture, and even though Harry’s family has accepted the fact about him and Draco, but they wouldn’t be contented with him being present over for such important time of year.  
“You are just overthinking now. I am hundred percent sure Mrs. Weasley will be happy to see you. Please come with me this time. I don’t want you to be stuck here with Peeves squabbling rubbish all day long.”  
Harry wanted him to feel that he is not alone. They had talked about it over many times, but he knows Draco tends to isolate himself from the world around. He has accepted his past. But still pursues in atonement for all of it even after years have passed since Voldemort died. Even after playing a key role in the downfall the Dark Lord, he still blames himself for the few things that had happened before.  
“Its getting late. We should head up to the castle quick, before we get stuck with the storm forecasted for today.”  
But it was already dark, and as predicted the storm had started to kick in. “We should head for the cave to wait out most of the storm”.  
“As you say, Potter” Draco said mockingly. He had been mocking Harry for his sense of directions in the forest since the last time they followed Harry’s instincts. Last year they were completely lost and arrived at that cave when it had started raining in September. That cave was special to them, as that was the place where they had their first kiss.  
Draco quickly packed up his wand, quill and diary that he has been using to draw pictures of Harry sleeping. He ensured Harry doesn’t flip through it for a peek. He was saving it up for their anniversary that was due tomorrow. Harry had known about the drawings about a week ago. Draco, as silent as he tries to be, wasn’t able to resist a cough he had last week that had woke Harry up at the same place in the glade. He saw Draco was drawing his picture while sleeping. So being a Gryffindor, he played along. Giving a brooding smile while sleeping to get a good picture drawn. Meanwhile, Harry had planned something else for his gift for Draco.  
They started heading towards the cave with blizzard coming in its wrath. The cave provided good privacy and cover from wind. “Incendio!” The fire was crackling merrily. Their clothes were all wet with the snow. They stripped down to their underwear to let the clothes get dried off by the fire.   
Although the thought of Harry coming after his practice from Quidditch pitch to change and shower was quite exciting for Draco, but with this view along with the sound of fire and storm mixed together in the cave enticed him more than ever. His hair was messier than usual. He remembers the first time they had got undressed together. Harry was so shy and bashful. ‘Every Gryffindor has his weak points, I guess’ he had thought back then. But now without a morsel of shyness, they were ready to strip down instantly. They were very proud of level of comfortableness with each other they had attained. Harry saw Draco’s skin shimmer with the water dripping in the glow of fire. He had been naked with Draco countless times now, but every time seeing him like this makes his heart skip a beat!  
“Where are you headed Potter? To explore more down the dead-end cave?!”  
Without a response for Draco’s comments at his direction instincts, Harry emerged from the dark end of cave with a trolley strolled along. Draco was surprised at seeing a trolley table laid with scrumptious roast turkey, roasted potatoes, tureens of buttered peas and two chalices with pumpkin juice. All decorated with evident messy attempts at making roses highlight the food and candles.  
“Accio chairs!”. And two chairs flew in from the back-end of the cave. Draco was just absorbing in the fact what was going on.  
“Happy 1-year Anniversary, Draco”  
Draco without realizing his feet was moving, jumped towards Harry giving him a tight hug, before kissing him. “You never cease to surprise me, Potter”. They just stood there with their heads pressed against each other.   
The food was exquisite. That coming from Draco made Harry feel extra proud at his culinary skills. The cold seemed to vanish away with the warmth they had with laying together with their legs and hands entwined. The fire was ablaze with all its might, and the wind outside seemed to make a perfect disguise for their echoed voices.  
“Yes”  
“What?”  
“I would love to come with you to Grimmauld Place for this Christmas”  
Harry just beamed a heartfelt smile at Draco. Draco could feel the excitement Harry was experiencing. Reliving their first memory of the cave.  
“By the way, I know about the drawings and I think the jawline needs to be improved in it.”  
“What?! How did you-“. ” I swear Potter-!”   
Harry knew exactly what to do next to calm him. ‘Works like a charm every time! Professor Flitwick would have been amazed if he saw it.’


End file.
